


Nathan Appleby in Palette 37

by altocello



Series: The Living and the Dead portraits [1]
Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Palette Challenge, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw Colin Morgan as Nathan Appleby in "The Living and the Dead" using Palette 37 from the Tumblr palette challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan Appleby in Palette 37

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I did a portrait of Colin. 
> 
> @LaTishaMorganLC (RedsFieryDreams) approached me on Twitter a couple of weeks ago, and asked if I'd consider doing a portrait of one of Colin Morgan's recent characters in a style similar to the Outlander portrait series I've been working on. It just so happened that I'd started watching "The Living and the Dead" and had my eye on a promo of Nathan Appleby that I wanted to take a stab at rendering. 
> 
> I decided against my usual super realistic style; I need to stretch myself a little more. To push the boat out even further I opted to limit my palette to 6 colors. So, off I went to find a copy of the Tumblr Palette challenge, armed with my reference and my digital drawing tablet. Here is what I ended up with. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Made using GIMP on a Mac, with brush "acrylic 02"
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

  
[](http://orig04.deviantart.net/b80f/f/2016/218/a/e/nathan_appleby_in_palette_37_by_altocello-dacqzpc.jpg)

Also on:

[LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/43983.html) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/148479511879/nathan-appleby-in-palette-37-its-been-a-while) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Nathan-Appleby-in-Palette-37-626076480)  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the usual beta and cheerleading crew: @amphigoury, @alby_mangroves, @jelazakazone, @rocknvaughn, @gwyntastic; you guys do so much to make it happen! <3
> 
> {ETA: I goofed, it was 6 colors. In my defense I didn’t use that aqua color anywhere except the background, b/c frankly I forgot it was in the palette by the time I got to painting Nathan, lol}


End file.
